Enter the Great Hall
by SamShades
Summary: Un beau jour, on révèle à Sam, 21 ans, aux allures garbage et androgyne, qu'elle a un don spécial. Celui d'être sorcière. Je n'en dis pas plus, je suis pas douée en résumé :'D rating pour le langage parfois très cru que j'utilise sans modération :p
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont propriété de J.K. Rowling. Sam en est la mienne :') Et je tiens à préciser que même si l'histoire se passe pendant la 6ème année de Harry, Ron et Hermione, je ne reprendrai aucun des événements qui se déroulent dans le livre. Tout simplement parce que j'en ai pas envie ! En gros, je reprends juste quelques personnages pour une histoire de ma composition, et que j'en fais que ce dont j'ai envie. C'est comme ça ! :p**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre Un

C'était une froide nuit de Novembre. Il neigeait et il y avait du vent. La jeune femme qui conduisait sa voiture, sur laquelle les essuie-glace s'agitaient comme s'ils n'étaient plus contrôlés, était penchée sur son volant, les yeux plissés pour voir au travers de son pare-brise. Elle ne voyait strictement rien, alors elle pesta et râla toute seule, ce qui n'arrangea rien de la situation. Mais, en fait, on ferait mieux de ne rien dire parce qu'on aurait tous fait pareil.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle tentait d'avoir une vue dégagée sur la route, sans pour autant y parvenir, elle percuta quelque chose au milieu de la route, et tomba inconsciente suite à l'accident. La jeune femme ne resta pas sans conscience très longtemps. Elle reprit connaissance quelques instants après, un mal de crâne affreux la saisissant. Elle défit sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, qui fumait. La route était déserte. La chose avait disparu. Mais y avait-il eu réellement quelque chose ? Elle n'en n'était plus si sûre. Malgré la visibilité peu avantageuse, elle restait persuadée qu'il n'y avait rien sur cette route. Elle secoua la tête, grelottant sous les flocon de neige.

Qu'allait-elle faire, hm ? Coincée au beau milieu de nulle part, sa voiture défoncée, avec pour seule compagnie... l'autoradio qui ne marchait jamais. Elle soupira.

-Relax, Sam. Relax.

De la condensation sortait d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle parlait et respirait. Il faisait vraiment froid. Elle prit soin de prendre un de ces gilets immondes pour être voyant, au cas où, et enclencha ses feux warning. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et se grilla une clope tout en remontant dans la voiture. Le chauffage était hors concours lui aussi, bien entendu. Sam pesta à nouveau contre toutes ces merdes technologiques qui ne tenaient même pas la route. Elle sortit ensuite son portable de sa poche, et évidemment, elle n'avait pas de réseau.

-Putain de bordel de- ... CHIER.

Elle sortit à nouveau de la voiture et claqua rageusement la porte, tirant une grande bouffée de fumée sur sa cigarette. Elle traversa ensuite la route et courut vers la seule lueur qu'elle aperçut, non loin de là, juste au détour d'un champ de maïs.

Elle arriva sur le porche d'une grande maison à l'air complètement instable. Une pancarte au-dessus de la porte en bois à moitié branlante indiquait "Le Terrier". Sam haussa les sourcils et se dit qu'on ne crachait pas sur une aide potentielle. Les fringues trempées, le nez et les joues rougis par le froid, elle sortit une de ses mains de sa poche, et toqua à s'en faire saigner les phalanges.

-S'il vous plaît ! J'aurais besoin d'aide, il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle au travers du battant de bois.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, un homme roux, plutôt mal réveillé, lui fit face. Sam prit un air gêné, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, quelques flocons en tombant.

-Bonsoir... Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai percuté genre un animal avec ma caisse, et j'aurais besoin d'aide... Et je crois que vous êtes bien les seuls habitants de c'trou paumé, alors...

L'homme esquissa un petit sourire en soupirant, et la fit donc entrer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas du genre renfermés, ici.

Sam entra donc à sa suite et regarda tout autour d'elle. La maison, bien que peu rassurante quant à la stabilité des murs, était très accueillante et l'atmosphère était très chaleureuse. Surtout lorsqu'on arrive du dehors et qu'il neige comme aux premières lueurs de l'ère glacière. L'homme roux alla vers le salon -ou la cuisine, enfin on ne savait pas trop les distinguer l'un de l'autre- et lui demanda :

-Tu veux un café ? Ou quelque chose ?

Sam haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :

-Je veux bien un café.

Le type sourit alors et s'affaira à maladroitement préparer un café. Sam fronça les sourcils en l'observant. N'avait-il donc jamais fait de café ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il proposé alors ? Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'homme lui répondit que non avec un sourire, et finalement lança la machine à café. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle tout sourire, et lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Arthur ! Arthur Weasley.

Elle saisit alors sa main un peu méfiante, et répondit :

-Sam.

L'homme serra donc sa main vivement, avec enthousiasme, souriant toujours.

-Et où allais-tu avant d'avoir ton accident, Sam ?

-Bah... J'rentrais du boulot, quoi.

Le roux sembla s'émerveiller de cette simple réponse.

-Oooh, et qu'exerce-tu comme métier ? Charpentier ? Garagiste ? Ou peut-être fermier ?

Sam haussa les épaules, elle ne faisait rien de tout ça. Il devait la prendre pour un mec, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Elle sourit.

-Non, rien de tout ça, en fait je suis juste dessinatrice.

-Oh, tu es une fille ! Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas...

Il eut un rire gêné et elle lui assura que ce n'était pas grave. Il reprit donc :

-Alors tu dessines ! C'est super, ça ! Vraiment génial !

Sam se demandait s'il était pas un peu dingue... Elle haussa les épaules, se disant finalement que qui n'était pas dingue de nos jours, de toute façon ? Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Mr Weasley était allé vérifier le café. À ce moment là, une dame aussi rousse qu'Arthur descendit les escaliers grinçants. Elle était en peignoir, apparemment elle avait été réveillée elle aussi. Sam lui sourit poliment. La nouvelle arrivante ouvrit de grands yeux et rejoignit Arthur dans la cuisine. Sam les regarda, mais ils parlaient tous deux tous bas et elle ne put distinguer ce qu'ils disaient, bien qu'elle devina que l'homme se faisait engueuler. Sam se mordit la lèvre et préféra se faire discrète, s'asseyant dans le canapé à moitié défoncé qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Peu après, Arthur revint vers elle accompagné de, apparemment, sa femme. Ils s'assirent tous deux en face d'elle, dans un fauteuil chacun. L'homme prit la parole, tout en lui tendant sa tasse de café fumant. La rousse semblait faire la gueule.

-Alors, euhm... Dis-moi, Sam, tu comptes rester longtemps, ou...

Il avait l'air embarrassé de lui demander ça. Elle se doutait que sa femme apparemment n'était pas tellement pour accueillir des inconnus tardivement dans la soirée. Ce que Sam comprenait parfaitement. Elle but une gorgée de son café, se crispant en sentant son goût plutôt âpre, et se dit que décidément, non, il n'était pas doué avec les machines à café. Elle ne fit rien paraître cependant et se leva, posant la tasse sur la table.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, j'aimerais juste emprunter votre téléphone, pour appeler une dépanneuse, j'ai plus de réseau sur mon portable...

Les deux roux se figèrent au mot téléphone. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet et finalement l'homme répondit, l'air un peu paniqué :

-C'est à dire que... Nous... Nous n'avons pas de fêlétone...

Il se prit un coup de coude "très" discret de la part de sa femme qui finalement prit la parole :

-Nous n'avons pas de téléphone, en fait. Je suis désolée, mais on n'est pas très technologie...

C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près il n'y avait même aucun appareil ménager. Rien d'électrique. Et la lumière... C'était des bougies ! Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces dingues ? Où était-elle encore tombée ? Elle resta perplexe et répéta alors bêtement :

-Vous avez pas d'téléphone ? ... Ben vous faites comment pour appeler des gens alors ?

Le silence se fit et la femme de Mr Weasley l'engueula à nouveau tout bas. De ce qu'elle put entendre, Sam distingua un "tu sais bien que c'est une mauvaise idée d'accueillir des moldus chez soi" et un "toi et ta sale passion, tu vas nous mettre en difficulté !". Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi elle parlait, mais ça n'annonçait pas vraiment de bonne nouvelle pour elle... Et puis c'était quoi, un moldu ? Ils étaient pas humains ou quoi ? Elle finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea donc vers la porte.

-C'est pas grave, je m'débrouillerai. Merci pour le... café.

Sur ces mots elle sortit, il s'était au moins arrêté de neiger. Elle allait donc regagner sa voiture, pour au moins tenter de la mettre sur le bas côté, mais la femme de Mr Weasley sortit.

-Attends, excuse-moi, viens, on ne va quand même pas te laisser comme ça.

Elle lui fit finalement un grand sourire, la prenant de façon maternelle par les épaules. Sam n'eut d'autre possibilité que de se laisser emporter, bégayant un "mais je..." à peine audible. En entrant dans la maison, Arthur sourit comme un enfant auquel on aurait rendu son jouet. Sam le regarda et haussa les épaules alors que la femme Weasley allait s'affairer à la cuisine comme une bonne femme au foyer.

-Eh, j'dois juste appeler quelqu'un pour m'aider avec la caisse, vraiment, c'est pas grand chose, vous avez pas d'téléphone, alors tant pis c'est pas grave je vous laisse, c'est pas...

Mais Arthur la coupa, l'attrapant paternellement par l'épaule et l'amena au salon.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça en pleine nuit sans moyen de communication et toute seule, en plus ! Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit ici et on avisera demain.

Bien sûr, et prier pour avoir une voiture neuve devant ta porte gentiment amenée par une cigogne enchantée ? Vieux fou. Il était complètement allumé ce mec. Une maison au milieu des champs de maïs, y'en avait partout ailleurs ! Et il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur la plus bizarre de toutes.

-Non, vraiment, j'vous remercie, mais...

-Que nenni ! Allons, c'est de bon coeur.

Sam soupira et un air blasé s'installa sur son visage androgyne.

-Bon, bon, ok, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce qu'on est vendredi soir.

Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaircit, et Sam soupira.

-Tu dormiras dans la chambre de ma fille, nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis, alors...

Sam haussa un sourcil.

-Euh mais attendez, c'est pas grave, j'peux prendre le canapé, ça m'dérange carrément pas, hein.

Le fait de se retrouver dans un lit avec une autre fille ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle doutait de la positivité de la réaction de cette dernière... Elle secoua la tête au final et le suivit sans rechigner. De toute façon il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui laisser le choix et après tout, au plus vite elle serait couchée... au plus vite elle serait couchée.

Il prit les devants et monta les escaliers, l'amenant au deuxième étage. C'était très étrange, car vue de l'extérieur, la maison ne paraissait pas si grande. Enfin, c'était sûrement une illusion d'optique due à la nuit ou un de ces trucs bizarres de la vie. Sur le palier, il lui indiqua la porte du fond, et elle s'avança alors, poussant la porte qui ne fermait pas. Avec précaution, elle entra sans faire de bruit, suivie par le père Weasley. Il lui dit tout bas, en se dirigeant vers le lit où était assoupie la jeune fille :

-Je la réveille pour la prévenir, quand même...

Ben oui, quand même... Il s'exécuta donc, et la jeune créature rousse se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux. Dans le noir, comme ça, sans pouvoir voir précisément, elle estima qu'elle devait avoir tout juste 15 ou 16 ans. Sam s'approcha alors que Mr Weasley expliquait simplement qu'une jeune fille avait besoin d'un toit pour la nuit, alors elle dormirait ici. La jeune rouquine acquiesça d'un signe de tête en baillant. Apparemment la famille avait pour habitude d'héberger n'importe qui. Sam ne s'en offusqua ni ne s'en offusqua, et elle s'assit donc au bord du lit pour retirer ses groles pleines de boue enneigée. Elle tint tout de même à s'excuser elle-même auprès de la jeune fille alors que le père repartait en refermant la porte qui n'en tint pas compte et se rouvrit légèrement comme une grosse pute.

-Désolée de te piquer ton lit, c'était pas prémédité.

La jeune rouquine sourit et ses lèvres échappèrent un petit rire à cette remarque. Elle secoua la tête et lui fit de la place.

-C'est rien, avec papa on a l'habitude qu'il ramène souvent des gens à la maison, il est trop gentil.

Sam haussa les épaules et s'allongea alors à côté de la rousse, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la coller de trop, ce qui n'était pas forcément facile dans ce lit n'étant pas vraiment prévu pour deux personnes. La rouquine, maintenant réveillée, lui demanda :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sam, les yeux fermés, répondit simplement :

-Sam.

Pas qu'elle voulait dormir, mais en fait si. Elle devrait repartir tôt le lendemain et puis bon, si elles commençaient à faire connaissance maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle réussirait à partir par la suite. Sam avait tendance à s'attacher très vite aux personnes qu'elle rencontrait, et c'était parfois un gros défaut. Elle secoua la tête, et finalement, la rouquine reprit :

-Moi c'est Ginny.

Sam eut un soupir imperceptible. Apparemment, la Ginger avait pas envie de se rendormir. Elle répondit alors, d'un ton neutre :

-Enchantée.

Mais Ginny n'avait décidément pas le coeur à dormir.

-J'ai 15 ans, et toi ? Tu viens d'où ?

Sam se résigna à rouvrir les yeux et à répondre.

-J'ai 21 ans et je viens d'une autre planète.

La rouquine rit et s'exclama :

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Et elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche comme si elle venait de révéler le secret le plus secret du monde. Sam fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur un coude.

-Comment ça ?

-Non, rien, j'ai rien dit. C'était pour rire !

Elle eut un rire nerveux et gêné, puis finalement se rallongea et lui tourna le dos.

-Bon, bonne nuit !

Sam, perplexe, toucha le dos de la jeune fille du bout du doigt, la poussant légèrement.

-Eh, crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, sinon j'appelle l'armée et ils te torturent pour te soutirer les informations !

La rouquine ne répondit pas, et Sam en déduit qu'elle faisait déjà semblant de dormir. Elle eut un rire, et elle menaça :

-Des bombes vont tomber dans ton jardin si tu me réponds pas !

Comme pour souligner ses dires, un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit au dehors, et le sol trembla de façon inquiétante. Les deux se retournèrent vers la fenêtre en même temps, et se levèrent successivement pour aller voir. On pouvait distinguer des flammes hautes comme un camion dévorer le champ de maïs et une lueur rouge se déplaçait rapidement dans le ciel noir, venant s'écraser par la suite au sol de la même manière qu'à la première explosion. Sam, le regard absorbé par les flammes, secoua la tête et assura :

-Euh... C'est pas moi...

Bientôt on entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers et la porte d'entrée claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent alors à leur tour et rejoignirent Arthur, sa femme, deux garçons et une fille, au dehors. Ils contemplèrent les flammes, l'air inquiet, et la femme demanda à son mari :

-Arthur... Ce seraient ... ?

-Je ne sais pas, Molly... Je ne crois pas.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à toutes les personnes présentes. Il y avait donc Arthur, le père, Molly, la mère, Ginny, qu'elle venait de rencontrer, un grand type roux à l'air complètement ahuri qui devait être son frère, un autre type mais brun qui avait des lunettes et une balafre bizarre sur le front, et une jolie blonde qui avait l'air de réfléchir sur chaque problème qui se présentait à elle. Sam se risqua à demander :

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quand même pas moi qui ai fait ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, interrogateurs, et les questions fusèrent alors. D'un côté il y avait des "Qui es-tu ?" de l'autre des "De quoi parles-tu ? Que veux tu dire ?", le tout s'entremêlant dans un beau bordel de mots, qui, mis ensemble, n'avaient aucune cohérence, et ne produisait que cacophonie. Sam leva les bras, et leur demanda de se calmer, et s'expliqua alors :

-Premièrement, je suis Sam, j'ai eu un problème avec ma caisse et monsieur ici présent, elle désigna Arthur de son index, m'a gentiment proposé de dormir ici le temps que demain j'appelle un dépanneur. Et deuxièmement, pour le feu, euh...

Elle hésita tout de même à raconter qu'elle avait bêtement menacé leur fille d'une chute de bombes. Enfin, après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien si quelqu'un avait bombardé leur champ de maïs stupide au même moment où elle disait ça !

-En fait Ginny voulait pas m'expliquer quelque chose, alors j'ai dit que des bombes tomberaient dans votre jardin si elle me disait rien. Mais c'est n'importe quoi, ça s'peut pas, j'commande pas les bombes, moi !

Tout le monde se regarda alternativement, l'air inquiet. Sam fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

-... Si ?

Un silence de plomb régna pendant quelques instants, et finalement elle secoua la tête et les bras.

-Nan-nan-nan-nan-nan, nan, nan. Attendez, c'est impossible. Qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est moi qu'ai fait ça ? Hein ? Ça existe que dans les films, ça ! Vous êtes tous bizarres, hein ! Pourquoi vous avez même pas d'téléphone, d'ailleurs ? Merde à la fin j'y suis pour rien si quelqu'un en veut à vot' maïs débile !

Ginny s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule alors que le père Weasley se dirigeait vers les flammes, sûrement pour les éteindre. Elle ne put pas voir, Ginny l'emportait vers la maison et la fit asseoir dans le canapé une fois à l'intérieur. Elle fit les cent pas devant elle, et lui demanda :

-Comment tu as dit que tu était arrivée ici ?

-J'ai eu un putain d'accident avec ma putain d'caisse.

-Et l'accident s'est produit à cause de quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai rien vu, putain...

Sam fronça les sourcils, déçue d'être accusée d'une telle impossibilité. Elle soupira et ajouta :

-C'est quoi l'rapport, là ? J'ai percuté un rocher invisible ? En plein milieu de la route ? Bien sûr, et puis après j'ai fait exprès de lâcher des bombes sur les maïs. Ouais, et dans deux heures j'aurai sûrement décapité toute la famille avec une poêle à frire ensorcelée !

Ginny fit de grands yeux, comme persuadée que Sam ferait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette dernière soupira, lasse, et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

-C'était ironique, non, je ferai jamais une chose pareille, mais putain, vous avez l'air de croire que tout est de ma faute.

Ginny laissa un "ouf" résonner dans le calme de la maison, et elle s'assit à côté de Sam.

-Et bien... Peut-être que ça l'est ? Mais, je veux dire... Pas exprès, bien sûr, mais peut-être que ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure s'est déclenché sans que tu ne le contrôles.

Sam resta plusieurs secondes immobile, son air blasé vissé au regard de la jeune rousse. Puis elle haussa un sourcil.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu m'chantes, là. T'es en train de m'dire que je ferais des trucs sans le savoir ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Et si ça en avait un ?

Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. En plus c'était totalement dingue, cette histoire. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se lever aujourd'hui. Ainsi rien ne serait arrivé. Mais le fait est qu'elle se trouvait là, avec un champ de maïs à moitié dévasté et sa caisse en miettes sur les bras. Tout ça sans savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Ginny se leva, lui intimant d'attendre le temps qu'elle revienne, et alla chercher quelque chose à l'étage. Sam se leva du sofa pour aller regarder à la fenêtre comment s'en sortait la famille Bizardosse. C'était assez étrange. les flammes étaient déjà éteintes alors qu'il aurait fallu aux pompiers plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour maîtriser un tel incendie. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas cherché à les appeler. De plus en plus étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils à nouveau alors qu'elle les regardait revenir vers la maison, et se retourna lorsque Ginny lui dit :

-Nous sommes des sorciers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voudrais remercier encore -et publiquement hihi- Les Nerles pour sa review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et qui en plus m'a donné le courage de continuer cette fanfic bien que j'aie beaucoup de mal à me remettre au boulot ces derniers temps (Pas besoin d'ailleurs de préciser que ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. Hahaha !). Néanmoins je m'y force, et petit à petit les idées me viennent. J'espère que je recevrai d'autres reviews aussi constructives, en tout cas, même si c'est juste pour dire pas grand chose, ça fait toujours plaisir. En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce -court- chapitre deux, et espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! =)**

* * *

Des sorciers. Des sorciers ? Des sorciers. Des sorciers... Des sorciers ! Des sorciers ? Sam se passa les mains dans ses mèches rebelles, les ramenant en arrière, et les laissa reprendre leur forme initiale en les relâchant avec un grand soupir.

-Attends. Temps mort. Des sorciers. Tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu histoire de grand-mère à la mords-moi-le-noeud ? J'ai un accident de voiture, et j'rencontre des sorciers. Hahahaha ! Non, pass'que, sérieux, des sorciers, quoi ! Et puis quel rapport ? Est-ce qu—

Elle fut incapable de continuer de parler en regardant la rouquine sortir un bout de bois qu'elle cachait derrière son dos depuis son retour, et l'agiter bêtement vers la tasse de café froid sur la table basse. Sam, pas dupe, n'y crut pas une seconde.

-Hahahaha, attends, t'es sérieuse, tu vas m'faire croire, que...

L'objet s'éleva dans les airs sous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes de l'androgyne incrédule. Elle déglutit, suivant les mouvements de la tasse, dirigée telle un instrument de musique en orchestre, par la rouquine. De sa baguette. De sa baguette... Magique.

Le silence se fit, les autres entrant au même moment en silence, constatant la démonstration de leur rouquine de fille/soeur/amie -car définitivement, le brun et la blonde n'était pas de leur famille.

Sam les dévisagea, un par un, comme si l'un d'eux allait enfin dire "mais non, haha, c'était une blague, c'est drôle, hein ?" mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouge. Finalement la blondinette s'approcha et elle sortit elle aussi un bâton de bois. Les autres l'imitèrent. C'est ça, allez-y, enfoncez le couteau dans la plaie, et tournez-le en même temps, ça aura encore plus d'effet. Sam déglutit et reporta son regard sur la tasse de café qui stagnait au milieu de la pièce. Ginny finit par prendre la parole, s'adressant plus à ses parents qu'à Sam elle-même.

-Peut-être que tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés en retard, et que par conséquent tu devrais peut-être... enfin, je veux dire... Aller à l'école, quoi.

Sam ne répondit rien. Arthur prit cette initiative.

-Ce n'est pas faux, c'est bien de le dire. Peut-être devrions-nous t'emmener à la rentrée en Janvier. Le professeur Dumbledore saura sûrement mieux que nous ce qu'il convient de faire.

Sam le regarda, incrédule. Elle secoua la tête en ouvrant enfin la bouche pour répondre :

-Je peux pas aller à l'école ! Et mon boulot ? Et en plus, j'ai ma caisse en rade, et je peux même pas rentrer chez moi. Et puis, vous êtes en train de me dire que je serai dans la capacité de faire ce truc ? J'veux dire, faire voler les objets, et tout ? C'est complètement dingue, j'arrive pas à y croire, enfin, j'ai plus dix ans, je crois ni en la magie, ni aux miracles !

Elle attrapa la tasse de café, et la balança rageusement par terre. l'objet se fracassa en un bruit de porcelaine éclatée et elle ajouta :

-Il est où, le fil de pèche ? C'est quoi le truc ? Un aimant ? Une aération ?

Elle regardait partout, sous la table, dans les mur, vers le plafond, une preuve qui démentirait tout ça. Mais en vain. D'ailleurs, pour bien achever de la convaincre, Molly fit un geste de sa baguette en murmurant un mot, et les morceaux de porcelaine se rassemblèrent, et la tasse apparut comme neuve. Sam, les yeux comme des soucoupe, s'approcha, toucha la tasse du bout du doigt et la retira rapidement comme si elle était brûlante, et, constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle la ramassa. La tournant dans tous les sens, elle ne vit rien. Aucune fissure, pas de trace de colle, rien du tout. Comme neuve. Vraiment comme neuve. Toute blanche, presque étincelante. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle nettoya le tapis plein de café d'un autre coup de baguette. Sam soupira en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-Ok, j'abandonne. Mais qu'est-ce que j'vais devoir faire ? Enfin, j'imagine que il va m'en falloir une, à moi, de ...

Le mot eut du mal à passer tant cela lui paraissait impossible.

-Baguette magique. Enfin, je sais pas, à moins que vous préférez encore avoir des bombes sur votre ch—

Ginny l'interrompit en lui hurlant de se taire et en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Sam réalisa qu'elle avait bien fait, car le champ en question ne survivrait pas à une seconde attaque, le pauvre. La jeune fille soupira et rendit la tasse à Molly, se dirigeant dans n'importe quelle direction, pourvu qu'elle marchait. Quand elle marchait, elle pouvait réfléchir correctement. Bien. Donc, elle était une sorcière. Super, quoi de mieux que d'apprendre du jour au lendemain que vous avez des pouvoirs ? Elle eut un soupir, et se cogna à quelque chose alors qu'elle ne regardait même plus où elle allait. Elle se frotta le front et releva donc les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait percuté. C'était une horloge. Tout à fait normale à première vue. Seulement, si vous y regardiez de plus près, elle avait une multitude d'aiguilles, et n'indiquait pas du tout les heures. Elle se tourna vers les autres, qui s'affairaient à remonter se coucher après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans le salon. Sam reporta son attention sur les aiguilles. Chacune d'elles portait le visage d'un membre de la famille Weasley, supposait-elle, et tout autour du cadran étaient écrites des indications quant à la situation de la personne qui trônait sur l'aiguille. Par exemple, l'aiguille de Ginny, celle d'Arthur, de Molly, et de Ronald, étaient toutes sur l'indication "À la maison". Deux autres aiguilles qui représentaient deux garçons, qui eux-mêmes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, se trouvaient sur l'indication "En déplacement". Elles venaient d'être rejointes par une autre aiguille, nommée "Percy". Et les deux dernières, "Bill" et "Charlie", étaient sur "Au travail". Elle constata qu'heureusement pour la famille, personne n'était indiqué comme "En danger de Mort".

Fascinée par cet objet, Sam fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix qui s'était adressée à elle, derrière son dos.

-C'est une horloge magique. On ne sait pas trop d'où elle vient, mais Molly y tient beaucoup.

C'était la blondinette. sam se retourna donc vers elle et répondit :

-Ça se comprend.

La blonde sourit et lui tendit simplement la main, que Sam serra avec sa vigueur habituelle.

-Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger. Je suis une amie de la famille.

Sam hocha la tête sans répondre, souriant simplement de façon aimable. Elle se passerait bien de toute cette histoire, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que malgré l'impossibilité de la situation, elle crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Pour le coup, son boulot et sa voiture lui étaient totalement sortis de la tête. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce histoire de voir s'il y avait d'autres objets insolites. Elle tomba sur un bouquin qui ressemblait plus à un vieux grimoire de Merlin l'enchanteur qu'à un vrai livre, posé sur la table basse. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué en arrivant tellement elle n'avait fait attention à rien. Elle se saisit de l'ouvrage, et la blondinette ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel en expliquant :

-C'est un livre qui est nécessaire à l'apprentissage des sortilèges en sixième année. Le mien est impeccable, mais Ron ne prend jamais soin de ces livres, il est trop borné.

Le silence reprit son règne tranquille alors qu'Hermione la mettait enfin en veilleuse. Sam feuilleta rapidement le livre, et le reposa finalement. Elle remarqua ensuite que la vaisselle se faisait d'elle-même dans l'évier, la tasse brisée puis réparée égouttait sur le côté. Hermione reprit cruellement la parole. À croire qu'elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu les parents discuter, et... Enfin...

On aurait dit qu'elle hésitait à cracher le morceau, comme si elle allait se faire gronder pour avoir fait une chose horrible.

-Ils parlaient de te proposer de rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée en janvier, pour qu'ensuite tu viennes avec nous à l'école.

Sam soupira. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, s'y affalant en se passant les mans sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, une grande partie d'elle était tentée de suivre le mouvement, lui disait de ne rien faire et de laisser les choses arriver. Mais d'un autre côté si elle venait à tout quitter, elle perdrait son travail, si elle perdait son travail, elle n'aurait plus de salaire. Plus de salaire, plus d'argent. Plus d'argent, plus de maison. Plus de maison, ... Plus de maison. D'un autre côté, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre, et tout ça n'était que matériel. Après tout, vu que ses parents étaient morts depuis déjà un moment, et qu'elle était fille unique, personne ne risquait ni de l'attendre, ni de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle eut un nouveau soupir et releva le regard sur la blondinette en hochant la tête de façon affirmative.

-Je crois que s'il me proposent réellement ça, je vais accepter. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre, je ne pourrai que gagner quelque chose.

Hermione eut un air enthousiaste et lui sourit, l'air ravi d'avoir une nouvelle personne avec qui discuter. Sam se leva, s'étira, et alla donc vers l'escalier pour le monter, mais à peine eut-elle atteint le palier du premier étage qu'elle se sentit littéralement agressée par les autres. Chacun voulait l'avoir dans sa chambre pour en savoir plus, et discuter de choses et d'autres.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Non, c'était avec moi qu'elle dormait, alors ce sera avec moi qu'elle dormira !

-Mais moi j'suis plus beau, elle va préférer venir me rejoindre !

-Ron t'es tellement gros que tu peux même plus voir tes pieds, alors arrête de te la raconter !

-Soeur indigne ! Tu vas voir si j'te chope !

-Ginny a raison, Ron, tu devrais arrêter de manger autant.

Sam soupira de façon très lasse, les trouvant juste pitoyables de se chamailler pour savoir avec qui elle dormirait. Finalement elle descendit en marmonnant, croisant Hermione qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

-Je vais prendre le canapé, comme ça pas de jaloux.

Une vague de déception les faisant enfin taire, elle alla s'allonger dans le canapé avec un sourire satisfait. Le silence, le calme, la nuit. Ce qu'elle préférait. Cependant elle ne parvint pas à refermer les yeux pour se rendormir. Les révélations de ces dernières heures l'avaient prise à la gorge pour ne plus la lâcher. Elle repensait à la veille, quand elle était encore penchée sur son plan de travail sans aucune idée de ce qui lui arriverait le lendemain. Elle se surprit à rire toute seule, d'elle-même. C'était tellement improbable et irréel. Elle peinait encore à y croire. Et pourtant, le tic tac inexistant de l'horloge et le frottement de l'éponge dans l'évier lui démontraient tout le contraire avec une évidence déstabilisante.

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. J'espère que vous serez satisfaits. Merci de me lire, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre trois ! :D


End file.
